It is now common to allow users to post responses on a web page to comment on, review or respond to some content item or subject of interest. Recently, in addition to allowing text responses, many web sites are allowing users to post video responses as well. Such video responses are often short video clips produced by the respondent, for example by using a webcam attached to the respondent's computer.
Viewing such video responses, however, is currently not a very accommodating process. For example, to view a video response on the popular web site WWW.YOUTUBE.COM, a viewer must first access a web page featuring the original content item that video response relates to, then click on a “view video responses” icon to access another page with a listing of the video responses, then click on each video response to render the response on the viewer's computer. If the number of video responses is large, the user may also have to click between different web pages of the listing. Thus viewing video responses is a completely manual process requiring significant user interaction on the part of the viewer.
Often, video responses are associated with text comments or other content separate from the video response and provided either by the respondent or the web site operator. Such content may be pertinent to understanding the video response and is usually displayed next to the video response. This further complicates the viewing of the video response.